


Rosey Surprises

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, NijiAka Week 2k17, Romance, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: Akashi finds little notes and roses throughout his day. They could only be from one person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally, this was supposed to be my valentines day fic for nijiaka. for obvious reasons of it's waaaay past valentines day, i decided to save the idea for this week.
> 
> i can only write fluff for this ship... and cheese too man! i'm usually fine, but now, how to fix!?

Akashi awoken that morning to an empty room. Usually on normal occasions, the first thing the CEO would see is his husband right beside him, but Nijimura had an early engagement that morning. And today of all days. But what could be done?

Akashi continued on with his morning routine. He got out of bed and made himself presentable for the day. Soon afterwards, he headed for the kitchen for breakfast. That was when he saw them.

3 red roses laid evidently on the counter.

Curious, Akashi walked up to the roses. A note.

          ‘ _I love you_

 _–Shuuzou_ ’

Akashi couldn’t help but smile at the little gift. He continued smiling throughout breakfast, eyeing the roses endearingly as he held them up with his free hand. Akashi placed them nice and safely in his briefcase. They’d look lovely on his desk in his office.

Only, it seemed Akashi didn’t need to bring those roses to work.

Akashi was greeted like usual that morning when coming into the office. He was greeted by some employees he passed by, greeted some building maintenance workers, then headed straight to his secretary’s desk.

“Good morning, Oshiro,” Akashi greeted.

“Good morning, Akashi-sama,” Oshiro greeted back, though had a bubbly smile on his face for some reason. Akashi noticed, but didn’t press. “You have that meeting at 2.”

“Yes, thank you,” Akashi acknowledged before heading into his office. And there they were as well.

Another 3 red roses laying on the middle of his desk.

Akashi cracked another smile. That explained Oshiro’s giddiness. He headed over to those roses. Another note.

          ‘ _I want to be your one and only_

 _–Shuuzou_ ’

Akashi pulled out the three from this morning. That made 6 red roses. He placed them in a spare coffee mug he had in his office. It’d be their temporary vase until he brought one suitable enough to contain such love.

Time flew by quickly, as did the work day. Akashi finished his business at the office and prepared to return home. He wished Nijimura would be there to greet him so Akashi could tell him how much he loved the flowers, but Akashi knew his spouse would be home late as well.

Akashi returned home to an empty house, but it was only empty in a physical sense. From the doorway, he looked at what was in front of him. Memories of all sorts filled their home. And when he looked about, that’s when he saw them.

3 more red roses on the keys of his grand piano.

Akashi shook his head despite his smile of disbelief. Nijimura had to have known they’d be out of sight from Akashi that morning so that he’d see them upon returning. He went to those 3. A third note.

          ‘ _Together forever_

 _–Shuuzou_ ’

Akashi took out the 6 from before, having brought them home for a vase.

9 red roses. 3 loving notes. Only Nijimura could come up with something so sappy. Only Akashi could love it to this extent.

And the amount of love Akashi felt would grow even more than he thought possible.

Later that evening, Akashi was sitting in the living room with a novel. He planned to read it, however found himself constantly distracted by the 9 red roses. Every time he read a few lines, his eyes would always wander to the roses he kept beside him. And Akashi would always close his book to stroke his fingers across the soft petals.

As Akashi played with his flowers for the umpteenth time, he heard the front door unlock. In a matter of seconds, he set the roses on the coffee table and sped to meet who was coming through the door.

“Sei, I’m home,” Nijimura called, though didn’t need to call that prominently.

Akashi took no time to jump into Nijimura’s arms, nearly sending the both of them toppling over.

“Woah!” Nijimura yelped before letting out a laugh, hugging his love back. “So I’m guessing you found the flowers and notes?”

Still holding onto the love of his life, Akashi nodded his head. He pulled back a moment to express his love in words, but saw one last little surprise.

Nijimura held up a single red rose. His ‘note’ was spoken aloud.

“Every time I see you, it’s like love at first sight. You are still my only one.”

Akashi took the single red rose into his hands. He thought it was just as beautiful as the others.

After the thought, Akashi quickly took Nijimura’s hand into his and led him to the living room. He picked up the other 9 flowers, now a total of 10 red roses.

As Akashi admired the bouquet, Nijimura wrapped his arms around him from behind. He rested his chin on Akashi’s shoulder. “Can you believe it, Sei? On this very day, we met for the first time 15 years ago.”

“Yes…” Akashi endearingly agreed. He gave a small laugh, turning to his love once more. “And what were those first words of yours again?”

Nijimura groaned embarrassedly, now hiding in Akashi’s neck as the younger of the two laughed more. “Sei, no,” he whined, but knew what was coming.

“‘You aren’t really here to join the team, are you?’”

“Alright, I get it,” Nijimura muffled. He picked up his head. “I already said I was sorry.”

Akashi finished his teasing, pressing a kiss to Nijimura’s cheek. He turned so they were more face to face. “Things only went up from there at least.”

Nijimura smiled, returning the kiss by pressing his lips to Akashi’s. “You gotta admit, it was still a great conversation starter.”

Akashi rolled his eyes before looking endearingly at his 10 red roses. “Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> i looked at like 5 different sites to try and make sure the meaning behind certain number of roses were accurate. also, hehe, first words nijimura said to akashi pertained to his height >///w///<


End file.
